


Wicked Games

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Criminal Louis, Detective Harry, Falling In Love, False Identity, M/M, Robber louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Harry jest prywatnym detektywem. Ma wspaniałych przyjaciół, świetną pracę, brakuje mu jedynie miłości. Pewnego dnia do jego biura przychodzi niejaki William Deakin i wywraca całe jego uporządkowane życie do góry nogami.Inspiracja: serial ‘Blef’





	Wicked Games

\- Ejj chłopaki, musimy coś wymyślić. Wisimy temu gościowi 20 milionów dolarów! - Krzyknął Zayn, wchodząc do pokoju hotelowego, który udało im się zarezerwować dzięki ukradzionej karcie kredytowej.

\- Wyluzuje Zee - powiedział Oli, zaciągając się podejrzaną substancją.

\- Teraz tak mówisz, bo masz czym ćpać, jak będziesz siedział trzy dni na głodzie to będziesz inaczej śpiewał. - Zayn usiadł na kanapie obok nieodzywającego się do tej pory Louisa.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł, kochanie? - Zapytał szatyn, nagle skupiając swoją uwagę i przytulając się do jego boku.

\- Jeszcze nie - przyznał mulat i chwycił swojego laptopa w poszukiwaniu inspiracji.

Po półtorej godziny, wstał i krzyknął, odwracając się do swoich towarzyszy. - Już wiem jak spłacimy swój dług…

~*~

Harry wstał równo z budzikiem, następnie bez żadnych ceregieli poszedł biegać, jego praca wymagała od niego również niezwykłej sprawności fizycznej, więc nie mógł sobie tego odpuścić. Poza tym wyznawał zasadę, że nie ma bólu, jest tylko słaba psychika, toteż nawet nie zjadł nic więcej oprócz kęsa jabłka. Wziął jednak ze sobą butelkę wody.

Gdy wrócił od razu wpakował się pod prysznic zimnej wody, aby zmyć z siebie pot po wyczerpującym biegu. Następnie zjadł śniadanie i udał się do swojej pracy.

Siedział przy swoim biurku, oglądając na laptopie jedno z nagrań, które pomogłoby im złapać pewną osobę, gdy do pomieszczenia weszła jego wspólniczka jaki i przyjaciółka Sophia Smith.

\- Hej, Soph - powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu.

\- Witaj, Haroldzie. - I Harry tylko po tych słowach zdał sobie sprawę, że Sophie niezwykle szczęśliwa, co powiedzmy sobie o tej godzinie jest u niej nowością.

\- Stało się coś? - Zapytał, zatrzymując nagranie.

Sophia usiadła naprzeciwko niego. - Cóż, właściwie tak. Przeprowadziliśmy wczoraj z Liamem poważną rozmowę i…

\- Chyba się nie rozstajecie, prawda? - Krzyknął, ponieważ Sophia od pięciu lat była żoną Liama i ich małżeństwo było niemalże perfekcyjne.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wręcz przeciwnie…

\- Czy ty…? - Zapytał i spojrzał wymownie na jej brzuch.

\- Możesz mi wreszcie przestać przerywać! - Sophia jedynie wyglądało na podenerwowaną. - Nie. Jeszcze nie. Ale wraz z Liamem doszliśmy do wniosku, że najwyższy czas postarać się o dziecko - przyznała.

\- W takim razie gratu…

\- Nie, żadnych gratulacji, bo zapeszysz.

\- I kto tu teraz przerywa? - Zaśmiał się Harry i przytulił swoją przyjaciółkę.

~*~

\- Kto to jest? - Zapytał Harry ich hakera, Nialla, gdy zauważył przez szklane drzwi, że Sophia rozmawiała z pewnym przystojnym mężczyzną.

Niall zerknął w danym kierunku i powiedział. - Z tego co wiem to nasz nowy potencjalny klient.

\- Z daleka wygląda całkiem, całkiem - przyznał Harry, wstając ze swojego miejsca i ruszając w kierunku swojej przyjaciółki.

Kiedy przeszedł przez drzwi Sophia przerwała na chwilę rozmowę. - A to jest właśnie mój wspólnik - powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Harry Styles. - Harry przedstawił się i wyciągnął w kierunku mężczyzny. Ten odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Cholera, jeśli z daleka wyglądał dobrze, to z bliska jeszcze lepiej. Jego oczy to istny ocean, w którym można by utonąć.

\- William Deakin. Miło poznać - powiedział i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, wymieniając uścisk dłoni.

\- Może usiądziemy - zaproponował Harry i całą trójką weszli do pomieszczenia gdzie naprzeciwko siebie leżały dwie brązowe kanapy.

Harry z Sophie usiedli na jednej, a William na drugiej.

\- A więc co pana do nas sprowadza? - Zaczął Harry, przygotowując kartkę i długopis.

\- Nasza firma zajmuje się dochodzeniami jak i ochranianiem osób - powiedziała Sophie.

\- Tak właściwie to ja się zajmuję dochodzeniami, a Sophie zajmuje się firmą - wtrącił się Harry.

William zaśmiał się. - Chodzi mi o ochronę, jestem biznesmenem i coraz więcej osób chce mi zaszkodzić.

Reszta rozmowy potoczyła się gładko, przynajmniej tak sądził Harry, póki dwa dni później Sophia nie powiedziała mu, że wybrał on inną firmę.

\- Co takiego?

\- Uznał, że nie pasujemy - westchnęła Sophia i udała się na swoich szpilkach do swojego biurka.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć, przecież wszystko szło idealnie, klient czuł się wyluzowany, żartował, był pewny, że mają to zlecenie w garści. Postanowił, że tak tego nie zostawi…

~*~

William był w swojej ulubionej restauracji. Sam. Zawsze tam jadał, kiedy chciał sobie w spokoju przemyśleć pewne sprawy i gdy chciał pobyć trochę z dala od swoich współtowarzyszy.

Jednak nie zdążył nawet dostać swojej kolacji, nim ktoś nieproszony zaburzył jego spokój.

\- Panie Styles, cóż za przypadek - mówi, wstając i witając się z nim.

\- Właściwie to nie, dowiedziałem się gdzie pan je kolacje - odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem Harry, wzruszając przy tym ramionami, następnie usiadł na przeciwko Williama.

\- Czy to tak pan łapie innych?

\- To tajemnica.

Ich krótką rozmowę przerwał kelner. - Przepraszam, czy pan zostaje? - Harry skinął głową. I zamówił dla siebie risotto z pieczarkami.

\- Więc co pana tutaj sprowadza? - Zapytał William, nalewając sobie jak i Harry’emu lampkę wina.

\- Dlaczego wybrał pan konkurencyjną firmę? - Harry walnął prosto z mostu, nie miał ochoty na żadne gierki.

\- Konflikt interesów. - Odpowiedział William, odkładając butelkę i rozsiadając się na swoim krześle.

\- Jaki dokładnie? - Brunetowi bardzo zależało na poznaniu konkretnych odpowiedzi.

William nachylił się trochę i uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, powiedzmy, że zależy mi na bardziej prywatnych stosunkach z kimś z firmy - powiedział i puścił Harry’emu oczko. - Poza tym jestem William.

Harry zarumienił się. - Harry.

\- To już wiem. - William roześmiał się. Jednak Harry nie zdążył już nijak odpowiedzieć, ponieważ kelner przyszedł z ich daniami.

Jedli, cały czas ze sobą rozmawiając o sprawach niezwiązanych z pracą. Do tego William cały czas pilnował, aby żadnemu z nich nie brakowało alkoholu w kieliszku. Następnie był deser, a potem…

\- Może pójdziemy teraz do ciebie? - Zaproponował William, siedział teraz o wiele bliżej Harry’ego i nakręcał sobie pasmo jego włosów na swój palec. Harry jedynie skinął delikatnie głową. - Kelner, chciałbym zapłacić - powiedział William i podał obsłudze swoją kartę kredytową.

Harry wyglądał jakby nagle otrząsnął się z transu. - Mogłem zapłacić za siebie.

\- Nie czułbym się z tym dobrze - rzekł William i złożył delikatny pocałunek na wargach Harry’ego, a następnie, gdy odzyskał kartę, wstał i zaprowadził ich do taksówki.

Dom Harry’ego był całkiem spory, ponieważ mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jednak żadnemu z nich nie zależało teraz na oprowadzaniu. Ledwo trzymali swoje ręce przy sobie w taksówce, pod okiem czujnego taksówkarza.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, po tym jak spieszącemu się Harry’emu w końcu udało się trafić kluczem do zamka, bez zbędnych ceregieli udali się prosto do sypialni.

Kochali się szybko, ale namiętnie, chcąc sprawić sobie jak najwięcej przyjemności.

Po tym wszystkim Harry bardzo szybko zasnął w ramionach Williama, jednak nim ten wpadł w objęcia Morfeusza napisał jeszcze jednego sms-a.

‘Plan rozpoczęty’

~*~

Harry obudził się i zaczął poklepywać lewą stronę łóżka, niestety była pusta, a w dodatku już zimna, zasmuciło go to nieco, jednak czego mógł się spodziewać, przecież tak naprawdę w ogóle się z Williamem nie znali.

Natknął się jednak na coś dziwnego. Po otworzeniu oczu, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że była to kartka.

‘Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem, ale miałem z rana ważne spotkanie.

Na dole masz mój numer telefonu, żebyś następnym razem nie musiał mnie znowu namierzać. Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz.

William x’

Równie dobrze Harry mógłby być teraz w niebie.

~*~

Sophia weszła do jego gabinetu i od razu zaczęła przesłuchanie. - I jak tam poszło z Williamem?

\- Z kim? - Harry doskonale wiedział o kogo jej chodziło, ale nie miał pojęcia skąd ona to wie. Tylko Niall mu pomagał… ech, no tak, to wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- Dobrze wiesz z kim. Udało cię się go przekabacić na naszą stronę.

Harry westchnął. - Cóż, nie do końca.

\- Czyli? - Sophia patrzyła na niego uważnie, unosząc przy tym brew. - O mój Boże czy ty się rumienisz. Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że on ci się podoba!

Harry jęknął. - A widziałaś jak on wygląda? Oczywiście, że mi się spodobał.

\- Widziałam, ale cóż, osobiście wolę nieco wyższych - przyznała.

\- Tak. - Harry wstał i oparł swoje dłonie na biurko. - Czyli kiedyś ci się podobałem?

\- Może. - Sophia mrugnęła do niego, a potem było słychać jedynie stukot jej obcasów. - Opowiesz mi potem wszystko - krzyknęła jeszcze, wychodząc.

~*~

Harry siedział u siebie w domu i nieustannie odkładał telefon na stolik i brał go z powrotem do ręki. Wpisał sobie numer William od razu, nawet za nim wstał a łóżka, ale nie chciał wyjść na zdesperowanego, więc postanowił zadzwonić później. I kiedy zadecydował, że jest już wystarczająco ‘później’, co i tak jest tym samym dniem, nie był w stanie tego zrobić. No bo co jeśli zrobi z siebie idiotę? Ech, dlaczego w pracy udawało mu się być zdecydowanym, ale w życiu już niekoniecznie?

Wziął głęboki wdech i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Jeden sygnał, drugi.

\- Halo? - Jego głos przez telefon był jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty.

\- Tu Harry, Harry Styles - powiedział.

\- O witaj Harry, czekałem na twój telefon. - Słychać było, że się uśmiechał.

\- W takim razie dałbyś się jutro gdzieś zabrać? - Zapytał Harry flirtującym tonem, cóż, przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że taki właśnie był.

\- Gdzieś, czyli?

\- Niech to będzie dla ciebie niespodzianką.

\- Super, uwielbiam je. Przyjadę do ciebie o 19 - powiedział William i się rozłączył.

Właściwie to Harry chciał zaproponować, że po niego przyjedzie, ale to nie było ważne, ważne że William się zgodził.

~*~

Harry usłyszał nagle dzwonek do drzwi. - Cholera - powiedział i wytarł dłonie o ręcznik papierowy. Nie mógł wybrać miejsca do którego miałby zabrać Williama, więc postanowił samemu zrobić kolację.

Zdjął szybko fartuch, rzucił go na pobliski blat i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

\- Hej - powiedział William, szeroko się uśmiechając. - Nie powiedziałeś gdzie się wybieramy, więc nie bardzo wiedziałem w co się ubrać - przyznał.

\- Cześć, wchodź - powiedział Harry i przytulił go na powitanie, nie chciał żeby między nimi było niezręcznie, przecież skrycie w głębi serca liczył na coś więcej. - Tak właściwie to zostajemy u mnie w domu.

\- Czyli powinienem przyjść nago? - Zapytał William z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem. Harry już uwielbiał jego poczucie humoru, a znał go zaledwie od kilku dni.

\- Cóż, nago to możesz stąd wyjść. Zależenie od tego jak sprawy się potoczą - powiedział Harry mrugając do niego i idąc w kierunku kuchni. - Rozgość się - rzucił jeszcze na odchodne.

Harry był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, ponieważ William uznał jego lasagne za niesamowitą. Uśmiechał się jak głupi z tego powodu. Rozmawiali do późnych godzin nocnych, poznając siebie nawzajem, głównie to Harry mówił, odpowiedzi William były raczej zwięzłe. Tak stracili rachubę czasu, że brunet zaproponował szatynowi zostanie na noc, ten się zgodził, jednak tym razem skończyło się to jedynie na spaniu w jednym łóżku, cóż może na przytulaniu, może potem było też wspólne śniadanie, ale tylko może.

~*~

Ich następna randka miała miejsce tydzień później. Tym razem Harry nie bał się aż tak z wyborem miejsca, pisał z Williamem przez prawie cały ten czas, więc sądził, że nie ma się już czym stresować.

\- Wesołe miasteczko? Naprawdę, Harry? - Zapytał zaskoczony William, kiedy dojechali na miejsce.

Harry jedynie skinął głową i przybliżył się do Willa, kiedy szli w stronę głównej bramy.

\- Dobra, to od czego chcesz zacząć? - Szatyn zadał kolejne pytanie, biorąc bruneta za rękę.

\- Może od strzelnicy? Spróbujesz wygrać mi misia, pokazują jaki to jesteś męski, a kiedy ci się to nie uda, powiem, że nic się nie stało i może cię pocałuję, abyś się nie dąsał.

Cóż, oczywiście tak się nie stało, ponieważ William za każdym razem trafił w sam środek tarczy.

\- Mówiłeś coś? - Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko do Harry’ego, wręczając mu wielkiego misia.

\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak strzelać? - Brunet był pod wielkim wrażeniem, ponieważ nawet on nie miał takiej celności.

\- Cóż… - William jak najszybciej starał się znaleźć jakąś wymówkę. - Im sławniejszy i bogatszy się staję, tym więcej osób na mnie czycha, musiałem nauczyć się bronić - przyznał ze smutną miną.

Harry od razu pożałował swojego pytania, wiedział przecież że William może być w niebezpieczeństwie, przecież sam się zgłosił do jego firmy. Harry rozumiał jego decyzję, co nie oznaczało, że nie chciał go chronić, okryłby go swoją własną piersią.

William pocałował go szybko, chcąc się pozbyć grymasu z jego twarzy. - Chodź, mam ochotę na watę cukrową.

Spędzili tam ponad godzinę, a pod koniec udali się do domu strachów. Wsiedli do wagoniku, a William po chwili zaczął się trząść, co oczywiście nie uszło uwadze Harry’ego.

\- Hej, co jest? - Zapytał lustrując go wzrokiem. - Boisz się ciemności, prawda?

Will jedynie skinął głową.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Dam radę, po prostu mnie przytul.

Harry oczywiście zrobił to, przyciągając go do swojego boku. - Kto by pomyślał, że taka wielka szycha, boi się ciemności?

Cóż, tak naprawdę William się nie bał, ale czy Harry musiał o tym wiedzieć?

~*~

\- Louis, minęły trzy miesiące do cholery!

\- Wiem - przyznał Louis - ale Zee zrozum z nim nie jest tak łatwo. Zawsze mówi, że “szkoda czasu na rozmawianie o pracy, kiedy spotykamy się tak rzadko”.

\- Rzadko? A co ja mam powiedzieć, kiedy my gdzieś ostatnio wyszliśmy, Lou? - Zapytał retorycznie Zayn, przybliżając się od tyłu do Louisa. - Ale dobrze, poświęcę się - powiedział, odpychając się. - Tylko błagam zrób to jak najszybciej, bo cholera wie, kiedy po nas przyjadą.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc że się poświęcisz? - Louis odwrócił się przodem do mulata, będąc bardzo zaciekawionym.

\- Będę umierał z tęsknoty… za tobą - powiedział, głaszcząc jego policzek. - Musisz się do niego wprowadzić.

Powiedzenie, że Louis był zaskoczony to mało. - I niby jak mam to zrobić?

\- Z tego co mi mówiłeś, musisz sprawić by ci współczuł.

~*~

William stał przed domem Harry’ego i pociągał za rękawy swojego swetra. Nie do końca podobał mu się ich plan, ale nie miał wyboru.

\- Will, już jesteś. - Harry ucałował go w policzek i wpuścił do środka.

\- Tak, przyjechałem od razu z pracy - powiedział William ledwie się uśmiechając, musiał udawać że jest przybity już od początku, aby potem wszystko było wiarygodne.

\- Nie wyjąłem jeszcze mięsa z piekarnika, ale idź do salonu, usiądź na kanapie i włącz sobie coś.

William zrobił to, cóż nie do końca. Gdy był pewny, że Harry był zajęty w kuchni. Podszedł do telewizora i włożył swojego pendrive’a, włączając następnie fałszywie nagrany program informacyjny.

Harry przyszedł z ich posiłkiem i jedli w spokoju, gdy program leciał w tle. Brunet od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak z jego cóż, chłopakiem (tak, oficjalnie byli razem), ale uznał że porozmawiają o tym po skończonej kolacji. Jednak coś w telewizji przykuło jego uwagę.

‘Mieszkanie znanego kalifornijskiego biznesmena Williama Deakina została spalone. Prawdopodobnie ktoś zrobił to specjalnie, aby pozbyć się konkurencji.’

Było tam również kilka zdjęć Williama i jego spalonego mieszkania.

Harry odwrócił się do niego i od razu zauważył jego zgarbioną posturę i łzy w oczach, natychmiast przybliżył się do niego i objął go ramieniem. - Willy… O mój Boże, ale nic ci się nie stało, prawda? - Zapytał zgorączkowany.

William przytulił się do swetra Harry’ego. - Nie - załkał. - To było wczoraj w nocy, akurat siedziałem w biurze do późna i nie zdążyłem wrócić. Ja… ja nie wiem co mam zrobić. Mam jeszcze dom w Brentwood, ale boję się tam mieszkać. Skoro wiedzieli o moim mieszkaniu, tamten adres też pewnie znają.

\- Możesz zamieszkać ze mną - wypalił Harry.

\- Co? Nie, nie możesz, Harry - powiedział William, patrząc na niego załzawionym oczami.

\- Mogę chcę ci pomóc, bo cię kocham - powiedział Harry, zrobił to po raz pierwszy, ponieważ nigdy nie powiedzieli sobie tego wprost, ale uznał, że to odpowiedni moment. - I dlatego znajdę tych gnojków.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedział William prosto w oczy Harry’ego. - I zamieszkam z tobą, ale Hazz sam chciałeś, aby nie łączyć życia zawodowego z prywatnym. Moi pracownicy już się tym zajęli.

Harry westchnął. - Dobrze, kochanie - powiedział i pocałował Williama.

~*~

Cóż Louis i Zayn nie byli głupcami, wiedzieli że Harry i tak się tym zajmie, ale na miejscu zdarzenia nie będzie mógł znaleźć żadnych poszlak, zadbali o to. A Louis będzie miał wymówkę, aby rozmawiać z Harrym o sprawach zawodowych, a przecież o to chodziło.

~*~

\- Sophia mówię ci jest naprawdę wspaniale, William jest taki kochany, tak wspaniale mi się z nim mieszka, a wczoraj byliśmy na zakupach…

‘- Musimy ci kupić nowe rzeczy! - Zarządził Harry.

\- Ale Harry… - wyjęczał William, siedząc sobie wygodnie na kanapie. - Nie możemy po prostu zostać w domu.

\- Nie, sam mówiłeś, że większość twoich ubrań została spalona. I tak bardzo jak uwielbiam cię w moich koszulkach i nie mam nic przeciwko, tak w pracy się w tym nie pokażesz. Wstawaj!

\- No już idę, idę.

A więc poszli do sklepu, gdzie głównie były garnitury, koszule, krawaty i inne tego typu rzeczy.

\- Co powiesz na to? - Zapytał William, wychodząc z przymierzalni,

Harry natychmiast odwrócił swój wzrok od różowej koszuli w białe kropki. - Hmm nie jestem przekonany, odwróć się - polecił.

William zrobił to, a wtedy Harry był już całkowicie pewien. - Bierzemy go.

\- Co? Sam mówiłeś przed chwilą, że nie jesteś do niego przekonany.

\- Tak, ale zmieniłem zdanie - powiedział, podchodząc do Williama. - Twój tyłek wygląda w nim fenomenalnie - wyszeptał mu do ucha.

William posłał mu naburmuszone spojrzenie.

\- I ten czarny też weź. Był idealnie skrojony - powiedział, odchodząc. - Aaa i ja za wszystko płacę. - William otworzył buzię. - Nie ma dyskusji. - Wtedy szatyn ją zamknął i niechętnie się zgodził.

I jeśli zauważył ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie Harry’ego posłane koszuli, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Jednak wieczorem pod pretekstem spotkania biznesowego, William zakradł się do sklepu i ukradł dokładnie tą koszulę, której przyglądał się Harry.’

\- … i wyobraź sobie, że specjalnie pojechał przed spotkaniem do galerii i kupił mi tę koszulę. No i jak go tu nie kochać.

Sophia słuchała go z uśmiechem na ustach, jednak nie sięgał on jej oczu.

\- No ale dosyć u mnie, jak tam u was? - Zapytał podekscytowany Harry, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej należącej do jego przyjaciółki.

Sophia westchnęła i spuściła wzrok. - Wciąż nic.

\- Ejj, przecież staracie się dopiero od niecałych czterech miesięcy. Wiadomo było, że to nie stanie się od razu.

Sophia wstała i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. - No tak, ale nie spodziewałam się, że będzie tak ciężko. Uprawialiśmy seks niemal przez cały czas, nie tylko, wtedy kiedy niby mam dni płodne i nic.

\- Dobra Soph, stop. Za dużo informacji! - Krzyknął Harry z rozbawieniem.

Sophia jednak nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ do pomieszczenia wbiegł Niall. - Ktoś okradł Lou Teasdale.

\- Co? - Krzyknęli razem Harry i Sophia.

~*~

Harry wszedł wkurzony do domu i prawie trzasnął drzwiami. Była dwudziesta, a on zazwyczaj wychodził z pracy o siedemnastej. Niestety, nawet to, że został w pracy o wiele dłużej nie poskutkowało, żadnych tropów. Nic.

\- Cześć kochanie - przywitał się z nim William, wycierając swoją szyję ręcznikiem. - Pocałowałbym cię, ale cuchnę potem - zażartował. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że jego koszulka była tu i ówdzie przepocona, najprawdopodobniej ćwiczył. - Dlaczego tak późno wróciłeś?

Harry westchnął i udał się do kuchni, wkładając pierwszą lepszą jadalną rzecz do mikrofalówki. Nie miał ochoty na gotowanie ani na czekanie aż coś przywiozą, pozwijcie go. - Ktoś okradł naszą klientkę. - Powiedział, przecierając oczy.

\- Och - wymsknęło się Williamowi. - Ale złapiecie tą osobę, prawda?

\- Mam taką nadzieję - przyznał Harry. - Jednak póki co nie mamy żadnych poszlak, żadnych.

W tym momencie mikrofalówkę zaczęła pikać, więc Harry odwrócił się przodem do niej. Wyjmując swoje jedzenie.

William wykorzystał ten moment, aby szeroko się uśmiechnąć oraz zacisnął pięść za swoimi plecami.

Następnie podszedł do Harry’ego od tyłu i wyszeptał do jego ucha. - Wierzę w ciebie kochanie…

~*~

Ta sprawa całkowicie pochłonęła Harry’ego tak samo jak jego współpracowników siedzieli w pracy niemal od rana do nocy, a i tak kończyło się to na niczym. Cierpiało również ich życie prywatne, ponieważ tak zajęci pracą, nie mieli już po prostu siły na cokolwiek innego.

\- Hej, kochanie. - William wszedł do gabinetu swojego chłopaka, w którym byli również Sophia i Niall. - Przywiozłem ci lunch, bo pewnie sam byś się o niego nie pofatygował. - Szatyn pocałował go szybko, a następnie uśmiechnął się, wręczając mu pakunek. - Nie martwcie się o was też pomyślałem - powiedział, patrząc na resztę.

\- O dzięki - powiedział Niall i wstał od swojego komputera. - Niedługo dostanę oczopląsu, przyda się mała przerwa.

\- Nie możecie się tak przepracowywać. To wam szkodzi. Harry chcę cię dzisiaj widzieć w domu o siedemnastej i nie ma żadnego ale - powiedział William, widząc że brunet chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Następnie spojrzał na zegarek. - Dobra, ja muszę lecieć, bo mam spotkanie biznesowe za pół godziny. Pa pa. - I wyszedł tak szybko jak się pojawił.

\- Wiesz, może Will ma rację. Wyjdźmy dzisiaj wcześniej. Napiszę do Liama, aby mnie odebrał z pracy i pojedziemy na kolację.

\- Dobry pomysł, sam z chęcią spędzę w końcu jakiś miły wieczór z Willem.

I tak pracowali, aż wybiła siedemnasta.

\- No gdzie on jest? - Zastanawiała się Sophia. - No nic ja wychodzę.

\- Ja też - powiedział Harry.

\- Ja jeszcze zostanę. I tak nie mam co robić w domu - przyznał Niall i pomachał reszcie.

~*~

Harry i William wykorzystali swój wolny czas i udali się na spacer do pobliskiego parku obok którego znajdował się urząd stanu cywilnego a z niego właśnie wychodziło nowo zawiązane małżeństwo.

\- Pięknie razem wyglądają - rozmarzył się Harry.

\- Chciałeś, kiedyś wziąć ślub? - Podpytał go William, widząc jego rozczulony wzrok.

\- Tak, teoretycznie. - Powiedział Harry, przerywając na chwilę, aby włożyć sobie do buzi porcję lodów, które kupili sobie po drodze. - Ale byłem zbyt zajęty pracą, aby sobie kogoś znaleźć.

\- Dzięki - parsknął William.

Harry pchnął go w ramię. - Wiesz o co mi chodzi. A ty?

\- Co ja?

\- Chciałeś kiedyś kogoś poślubić? - Zapytał Harry, wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

\- Czy ty mi się właśnie oświadczasz, Styles. - Zażartował William. - Nawet o tym nie myśl, ja to zrobię - powiedział, zabierając mu pudełko lodów i odbiegając jak najdalej.

~*~

\- Co zrobiłeś? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Zayn.

\- Oświadczył się mu - prychnął Oli.

Louis jedynie zwiesił głowę.

\- Czyś ty kompletnie zgłupiał, miałeś się do niego wprowadzić, aby to wszystko przyspieszyć, po co komu te oświadczyny? Dobrze wiesz, że musi zwrócić tę kasę, Simon nie będzie czekał przez wieczność. - Krzyczał Zayn, chodząc po całym pokoju. Nagle się zatrzymał. - A może ty się zakochałeś w tym małym szczurze co? - Spojrzał na Louisa ze wzrokiem pełnym wściekłości. - No odpowiedz!

Louis wstał i podszedł do niego. - Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział i pogładził go po policzku. Zayn nachylił się do jego dotyku. - Przecież wiesz, że liczysz się tylko ty. A uwierz to tylko wyjdzie nam na dobre, teraz Harry myśli jedynie o ślubie, jego umysł jest całkowicie przyćmiony, nie myśli o niczym innym.

\- Może masz rację - zgodził się Zayn. - Ale tak cholernie za tobą tęsknię. Prawie w ogóle się już nie widujemy - żachnął się Zayn.

\- Już niedługo - powiedział Louis i wpił się w jego usta.

\- Jasne, zapomnijcie, że ja też tutaj jestem. - Oli pokręcił głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

~*~

\- Co takiego? - Zapytała Sophia.

\- Oświadczył mi się - wyznał Harry i pokazał przyjaciółce swój pierścionek.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę H - powiedziała brunetka i przytuliła go z całej siły. - A teraz powiedz mi wszystko od początku…

“- Świetlica środowiskowa? - Zapytał zaintrygowany Will. - Dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy?

\- Przyjeżdżam tutaj często, bawię się z dzieciakami i takie tam. Dawno mnie tutaj nie było i myślałem, że możemy chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć, ale widzę że ci się nie podoba - powiedział William smutnym tonem, zapalając silnik swojego samochodu.

\- Nie, nie - powiedział Harry. - Chętnie się z nimi pobawię. Uwielbiam dzieci!

A więc weszli do środka, William od razu został otoczony grupką dzieci w w wieku około 7 lat. - Willy wróciłeś!

\- Tak, tak. Stęskniłem się już za wami.

\- A kto to? - Zapytał jeden chłopiec, wskazując na Harry’ego niezręcznie stojącego w progu.

William podszedł do kręconowłosego i poklepał go po plecach. - To jest mój chłopak, Harry. Pobawi się dzisiaj razem z nami! - Krzyknął podekscytowany.

Harry pomachał im. - Hej.

\- Willy, ale ty przecież jesteś mój! - Pisnęła jedna z dziewczynek.

Harry uklęknął przed nią i spokojnym głosem powiedział. - Wiesz, czasami musimy się czymś podzielić. Ale obiecuję, że go nie skrzywdzę.

\- Na mały paluszek?

\- Na mały paluszek. - Zgodził się rozpromieniony Harry.

Podzielili się na dwie grupki i poszli do pobliskiego lasu.

\- Uwaga! - Krzyknął William. - Zagramy w podchody. Mam w plecaku wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Moja drużyna ucieka, drużyna Harry’ego goni.

\- Co? A dlaczego tak? Nie powinniśmy zrobić jakiegoś losowania? - Żachnął się brunet.

\- Dobra, zrobimy rzut monetą, co wybierasz? - Zapytał William z uśmiechem.

\- Orzeł.

\- Okej - powiedział szatyn i wyjął monetę z kieszeni. - Jak będzie orzeł wy uciekacie, a jak bd reszka my uciekamy, zgoda?

Wszyscy przytaknęli.

William posłał monetę w górę i złapał ją pewny ruchem. - Reszka - oznajmił i pokazał wszystkim wynik. - Dobra, wy liczcie do stu, a my uciekamy.

Szatyn, biegnąc szybko schował monetę do kieszeni, uśmiechając się do samego siebie, nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że po drugiej stronie monety też była reszka.

~*~

Harry miał za sobą już prawie wszystkie zadania. Zostało mu tylko jedno. Stał obecnie na małej plaży i wypatrywał koperty.

\- Harry, tutaj - zawołał jeden z chłopców.

Brunet podszedł na miejsce i chwycił kopertę w swoje dłonie. - Mam to otworzyć?

Dzieciaki zgodnie pokiwały głowami.

Harry powoli wyciągnął kartkę z treścią zadania i zaczął ją czytać:

“Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?”

Następnie się odwrócił, a tam klęczał już William. Był tyłem do morza, więc wiatr doskonale rozwiewał mu grzywkę. Harry uważał, że nigdy nie widział go piękniejszego.

\- Ty tak na serio? - Louis jedynie skinął głową.

\- No dalej, Harry! - Krzyknęła dziewczynka, która wcześniej uznała szatyna za ‘swojego’.

Harry wciąż był zaskoczony, nie znali się aż tak długo, ale czuł że to ten jedyny, byłby głupcem gdyby odmówił. - Tak, wyjdę za ciebie.

\- To naprawdę wspaniale, Harry. - Sophia uśmiechnęła się do niego, jednak uśmiech ten nie doszedł do jej oczu. - Miło wiedzieć, że chociaż komuś się układa - powiedziała, mrugając nieustannie, by odgonić łzy.

\- Hej, przecież na pewno w końcu wam się uda, mówiłem ci już to, potrzeba czasu…

\- Tu już nie o to chodzi, Harry. - Powiedziała Sophia wstając i podchodząc do okna. - Pokłóciłam się wczoraj z Liamem i… - Teraz łzy spływały już ciurkiem po jej policzkach. - powiedział, że ma już dość, że nasz związek sprowadza się już tylko do spłodzenia dziecka, że on sam już nie wie czy nadal go chce i,i… - brunetka odwraca się przodem do swojego przyjaciela. - on się wczoraj wyprowadził.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć, przecież oni stanowili tak zgrane małżeństwo. - Dajcie sobie czas, niech wasze emocje trochę ochłoną, na pewno się pogodzicie - powiedział Harry i przytulił brunetkę.

\- Oby - wyszeptała Sophie w jego ramię.

~*~

W tym momencie Niall odsunął się od szyby i dziarskim krokiem udał się w stronę toalety.

Wcale nie chciał podsłuchiwać, a przynajmniej nie na początku, po prostu z jakiegoś powodu chciał wejść do tamtego pomieszczenia. Jednak teraz targały nim wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ…

“ Była godzina 18:30 a Niall właśnie zajadał się tajskim makaronem, który zamówił sobie jakiś czas temu, siedział na swoim miejscu z nogami na swoim biurku i przeglądał sobie profile znajomych z rodzimego Mullingar na facebooku.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł zdyszany Liam.

\- Hej, Niall. Przyjechałem po Sophię.

\- Wyszła - powiedział, a następnie przełknął. - Jakąś godzinę temu.

\- Co? Wiem, że się trochę spóźniłem, ale myślałem, że na mnie zaczeka - powiedział i usiadł na kanapie w rogu.

Niall zgarnął ze swojego biurka jeszcze nierozpoczęte pudełko ryżu i udał się powolnym krokiem w stronę szatyna, podając mu paczkę.

Liam odebrał ją z wdzięcznością i zaczął jeść. - Hmm, pyszne. Musisz mi potem podać nazwę tej restauracji.

\- Jasne, napijesz się czegoś? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Macie coś mocniejszego w tej robocie?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko i wyjął dolnej szafki butelkę whiskey. - Może być? - Szatyn energicznie pokiwał głową.

Na początku gadali o wszystkim i o niczym, o sporcie, o muzyce, o filmach. Jednak im butelka pustoszała Liam robił się coraz bardziej wylewny i zaczął opowiadać blondynowi to co leżało mu na sercu.

\- Tak w ogóle, to naprawdę nie wiem co w tą Soph wstąpiło. Nie wie czego chce, ciągle się wydziera, ja rozumiem, jakby w ciąży była, ale no nie jest. - Liam zaczął się śmiać, a następnie czknął. - Tak naprawdę to ja wcale nie chcę tego dziecka. One tylko płaczą, drą się i srają. Chciałbym, chciałbym… - zatrzymał się na chwilę i patrzył się na pustą szklankę, jakby widział w niej swoje marzenia - żyć bez ograniczeń, bez kalendarza, jakiś kolacji, wyjść do teatru, kina.

Następnie odwrócił się do blondyna i oblizał wargi, Niall wiedział, że to nienajlepszy znak jednak nie zdążył się odsunąć, a gdy ich wargi się spotkały, wcale nie chciał tego kończyć…’

I na tym wspomnienia blonydna się kończą. Niall nie wie czy pomiędzy nim a Liamem doszło do czegoś więcej czy nie. A co jeśli tak? Sophia go znienawidzi, tak samo jak Harry, straci pracę i wyląduje pod postem.

Zrezygnowany przemył swoją twarz wodą i wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie wiedział czy ma powiedzieć Sophii o całym zajściu i o tym co powiedział mu Liam czy lepiej żeby zachował to dla siebie.

W tym momencie ktoś pociągnął za klamkę, na szczęście zablokował drzwi.

\- Już wychodzę - krzyknął i wytarł się szybko ręcznikiem. Cóż, podejmie decyzję później.

~*~

Było sobotnie popołudnie i obydwoje akurat mieli wolne w pracy, więc spędzali je oglądając filmy i przytulając się na kanapie, ich sielankę przerwał jednak dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Ja otworzę! - Powiedział William i zsunął z siebie koc, niespiesznym krokiem udając się do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył zobaczył Oliego. - Oli? Co ty tutaj robisz? Mieliście się tutaj nie pokazywać!

\- Dzwoniłem, ale nie odbierałeś. Sprawa jest dość pilna, musisz jechać ze mną.

\- Harry zarządził dzień bez telefonu, musiałem go wyłączyć - mruknął William.

\- Kochanie, kto to? - Zapytał Harry, który właśnie do nich podszedł. Cały był owinięty kocem.

\- To… mój kierowca - powiedział William. - Wiesz, zatrudnili mi go dopiero, po tym pożarze.

\- Już dawno temu powinni to zrobić - mruknął Harry.

\- Oli Wright - przedstawił się.

‘Idiota’ pomyślał William.

\- Och, Harry Styles, miło mi poznać. - Harry uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął dłonią rudzielca.

\- Okazuje się, że muszę jednak wstąpić dzisiaj do pracy - powiedział szybko William, za nim Oli znowu by coś sknocił. - Przepraszam cię bardzo, dokończymy jak wrócę dobrze.

Pocałował go na pożegnanie w policzek i szybko udał się do samochodu.

Gdy wyjeżdżali już z parkingu, William spojrzał na Oli’ego. - Wiesz, że teraz będziesz musiał mnie podwozić?

~*~

Zayn leżał na łóżku na samych bokserkach znudzony, ponieważ Louisa jak zwykle nie było, a Oli poszedł po coś do zjedzenia, ale z drugiej strony był też zestresowany, ponieważ nie wiedział, kiedy Simonowi skończy się czekanie.

Jakby był jakimś medium w tym momencie drzwi do pomieszczenia zostały wyważone za pomocą porządnego kopniaka, a do środka weszła smukła blondynka ubrana cała na czarno, z pistoletem wycelowanym w jego stronę.

\- Gigi? - Pisnął spanikowany mulat.

\- Witaj, Zayn - powiedziała słodko.

Brunet szybko przykrył się kołdrą. - Co ty tu robisz? Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy? Opaliłaś się. Byłaś ostatnio na wakacjach? I ścięłaś nieco włosy?

\- Och, miło, że zauważyłeś, podoba ci się? Zawsze cię lubiłam, wielka szkoda, że muszę cię… zabić - powiedziała, jakby naprawdę było jej przykro, przecież wcale nie była płatnym zabójcą. Wcale.

Zayn jednak uznał, że musi wszystko postawić na jedną kartę, bo jak nie zaryzykuje to i tak skończy z kulką w swoim ciele. Dlatego wstał i powolnym krokiem podszedł do Gigi.

\- Od razu zabić, przecież oddamy wam te pieniądze, Louis już się wszystkim zajmuje, a w tym czasie, my może się trochę zabawić? - Wyszeptał do jej ucha.

\- Okej - jęknęła Gigi. - Ale ja ustalam zasady.

I cóż, Zayn nie sądził, że skończy się to tym, że zostanie przyczepiony kajdankami do łóżka, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że to mu się nie podobało.

~*~

\- Musisz się pospieszyć - powiedział Zayn do Louisa poważnym tonem.

\- A myślisz, że co ja robię. Leżę na leżaczku i się opalam - wysyczał szatyn w jego stronę. Cóż, w sumie to zdarzało mu się to robić, ale hej, mógł też coś brać od życia, kiedy Harry był w pracy, prawda?

\- Nie, ale musisz się pospieszyć. Gigi tu była - mulat podkreślił ostatnie zdanie.

\- Co?! - Krzyknął Louis i odskoczył do tyłu, szukając swojej broni. - Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Zaynem Malikiem? Gadaj.

\- To ja debilu - powiedział poirytowany Zayn.

\- Skoro tak, to jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz. Zaprzedałeś duszę diabłu?

‘Och, gdyby Louis tylko wiedział, ale za to jakiemu pięknego diabłu.”

\- Może. Nieważne, wiesz już teraz, że to naprawdę nie przelewki.

Louis schował broń i poprawił grzywkę. - Tak, wiem, przecież wiem.

~*~

\- Ech, wszystko się pieprzy - powiedział Harry, wchodząc do domu i trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Kochanie, co się stało? - William od razu podbiegł do swojego narzeczonego. - Chodź do salonu wszystko mi opowiesz.

\- Nie chcę cię zadręczać swoimi problemami - rzekł szczerze brunet, jednak usiadł na kanapie.

\- Ależ kotku, jestem twoim narzeczonym i możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, a moją rolą jest sprawić, byś poczuł się lepiej - powiedział, lecz nie ukrywał małego uśmiechu pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi.

\- Po prostu… okradziono już naszego drugiego klienta, Liam nadal nie wrócił do mieszkania jego i Sophii, a w Vibianie mają wolne terminy dopiero za dwa lata - odpowiedział, wydymając wargę.

\- Vibiana? Czy ty już szukasz sali na ślub? - William chciał jedynie zażartować, jednak rumieniec pnący się po policzkach Harry’ego uświadomił go, że miał rację. - Hej, kochanie, to nic złego. Cieszę się, że jesteś tak zaangażowany, to znaczy, że musisz mnie naprawdę kochać.

I jeśli William poczuł ból w sercu podczas wypowiadania tych słów, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wiedział, że niedługo złamie Harry’emu serce. Już niewiele brakowało im do uzbierania pełnej kwoty. Jeszcze jeden okradziony klient i… zniknie z jego życia.

~*~

Sophia pewnym krokiem weszła do biura. Harry już od jakiegoś czasu jej takiej nie widział: uśmiechnięta tak, że uśmiech ten dochodzi do jej oczu, ma na sobie dopasowaną spódnicę, w której wygląda po prostu świetnie, a do tego szpilki.

\- Wow, Soph świetnie wyglądasz, zapomniałem o czymś? - Przywitał się i pocałował gą w policzek.

\- Nie. Po prostu wszystko wróciło na swój tor - powiedziała, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Pogodziłaś się z Liamem? - Zapytał podekscytowany.

\- Ojj, Harry, Harry. - Zaśmiała się. - Owszem Liam pojawił się wczoraj w progu naszego mieszkania, ale wyrzuciłam go na zbity pysk.

“Sophia właśnie kończyła swoje wieczorne ćwiczenia, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś próbuje przekręcić zamek w drzwiach, cóż wiedząc, że temu komuś się to nie uda, ponieważ kilka dni temu wymieniła zamki, niechętnie wstała. Dobrze wiedziała co to za osoba.

\- Witaj, Liam. Zapomniałeś czegoś? - Powiedziała, blokując mu wejście do mieszkania.

\- Soph, ja… wiem, że nie powinienem się tak wyprowadzać. Tęsknię za tobą. Proszę pozwól mi wrócić - powiedział, błagającym tonem.

Sophia niechętnie wpuściła go do środka, nie chciała robić występu przed sąsiadami. Zostali jednak w przedpokoju.

\- Nie, Liam. Ty podjąłeś swoją decyzję, ja swoją też podjęłam. Miałeś tyle czasu na to, by przyznać, że mnie zdradzasz, mogliśmy jeszcze to naprawić, teraz jest za późno.

Sophia otworzyła drzwi i pokazała Liamowi żeby przez nie wyszedł. Liam wpatrywał się w nią zszokowany, nie sądził, że ona wie o jego zdradach, chociaż to Sophia, nigdy nie powinien w nią wątpić, teraz już było za późno i dobrze to wiedział. Dlatego z podkuloną głową wyszedł z ich kiedyś wspólnego mieszkania z cichym ‘żegnaj’.”

\- Co? On cię zdradził? - Harry był w szoku, nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał po Liamie.

\- Cóż, życie. Tacy są faceci - powiedziała z pogardą.

Przez cały ten czas Niall siedział z nimi w tym samym pomieszczeniu, pracując przy swoim biurku. Cóż, właściwie tak było na początku, potem jedynie udawał. Nie miał pojęcia skąd Sophia wie, przecież on jeszcze nie podjął decyzji o tym, by jej powiedzieć, widać, że Liam też tego nie zrobił. Zresztą, to był tylko jeden raz, jeden pocałunek, który skończył się zanim się dobrze rozpoczął.

Czy to naprawdę doprowadziło do rozpadu ich małżeństwa? Blondyn jeszcze nigdy nie miał takich wyrzutów sumienia.

~*~

Louis jest rozdarty. Jest rozdarty pomiędzy tym co chce zrobić, a tym co musi zrobić. Tak naprawdę nie ma wyboru, musi wykonać to zadanie, bo inaczej będzie martwy, a jeszcze mu się nie spieszy a tamten świat. Nie chce tego robić, ponieważ polubił Harry’ego, a to co zaraz zrobi złamie mu serce. Jednak wierzy, że ten znajdzie kiedyś szczerą, prawdziwą miłość, a nie taką budowaną na kłamstwie.

Dlatego pakuje wszystkie swoje rzeczy z domu bruneta, zaciera swoje wszelkie ślady obecności w tym domu, również te w postaci DNA. Będzie tak, jakby William Deakin nigdy nie istniał. Czyli tak jak naprawdę jest, ponieważ ta osoba to fikcja, tak samo jak jego uczucia względem bruneta.

Nie pisze żadnego listu, nie pozostawia nawet żadnej notki, znika tak szybko i nagle jak się tu pojawił.

Teraz musi zrobić jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz.

~*~

\- Harry, Harry. Dobrze, że jesteś - powiedział zdyszany Niall. - Okradziono Cordena.

\- Co? - Harry był wściekły. To już trzecia osoba w ostatnim czasie, nie dość, że nie chroni odpowiednio swoich obecnych klientów to jeszcze straci teraźniejszych i nie zyska nowych. Co będzie oznaczało koniec jego kariery.

Brunet wchodzi zamaszystym krokiem do ich biura, a Niall podąża za nim. Sophia jest już przy tablicy i dokleja zdjęcie Jamesa Cordena, do już widniejących tu zdjęć Louise Teasdale i Christophera Nolana.

\- Musimy mieć kabla - powiedziała Sophia. - Nie ma możliwości, aby ktoś z zewnątrz dowiedział się tak wielu rzeczy.

\- Albo ktoś nam się włamał do systemu - powiedział Harry, przyglądając się dokładnie danym zapisanym na tablicy.

\- Czy ty nie wierzysz w moje umiejętności - wycedził Niall. - Zresztą już to sprawdziłem. I. Nie. Ma. Opcji. żeby ktoś nam coś wykradł.

Harry z Sophią przez kilka godzin w subtelny sposób wypytywali swoich pracowników, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak, że to któreś z nich stoi za tymi wyciekami. Niestety bez skutku.

Następnie sami próbowali znaleźć jakiekolwiek połączenie, niestety bez rezultatów.

W końcu Sophia westchnęła zrezygnowana. - Dobra, koniec na dzisiaj, mam dość, idę do domu. Tobie też to radzę - powiedziała, zabrała swoją torebkę oraz płaszcza i wyszła.

~*~

Po jakieś godzinie, Harry również się poddał i udał się do domu. W samochodzie zastanawiał się czy William będzie na niego zły, nie dość, że wraca tak późno do domu to jeszcze był tak zajęty, że ani razu do niego nie zadzwonił. Dlatego też wstąpił po drodze do ulubionej włoskiej restauracji Willa, aby go udobruchać.

Wszedł powoli do domu i zauważył, że wszędzie światła są pogaszone. Nie zdziwiło go to jednak, było naprawdę późno, więc istniała możliwość, że jego narzeczony poszedł już spać.

Odniósł jedzenie do kuchni i udał się do sypialni, ponieważ kochał patrzeć na śpiącego Willa, w dodatku ten często odkrywał się w nocy, więc chciał również sprawdzić czy nie trzeba go przykryć.

Niestety sypialnia okazała się pusta, co było dla Harry’ego nie małym szokiem.

\- Will? - Zawołał, myśląc, że coś mu umknęło. - Willy? - Podszedł do łazienki jednak ta też była pusta. I wtedy coś zauważył.

Na lustrze brakowało połowy kosmetyków. Wyszedł z łazienki i szybkim krokiem udał się do garderoby. Tutaj też brakowało rzeczy Williama, cała jego część, którą uporządkował, kiedy ten się wprowadził była pusta.

Szybko wyjął swój telefon i wybrał tak dobrze znany sobie numer, okazało się jednak, że taki numer nie istnieje.

I wtedy wszystko do niego dotarło…

William często pytał się go jak było w pracy i słuchał z wielkim zaangażowaniem. Zawsze myślał, że to z troski, z miłości. Kiedy jesteś w związku chcesz wiedzieć co się dzieje u drugiej osoby i słuchasz tego co mówi, a on głupi mu opowiadał, ponieważ po co byłyby mu potrzebne te informacje?

No cóż widać po coś skoro tak perfidnie go oszukał. Harry opadł na kolana i zaczął płakać.

Czuł się samotny, skrzywdzony, oszukany, zdradzony. I czuł wstręt, do samego siebie, za to, że na to wszystko pozwolił. Przecież był detektywem do jasnej cholery, umiał wyczuć kłamstwo z daleka, a dał się wykiwać jakiemuś facetowi, bo ten się mu spodobał. Był żałosny.

~*~

Louis właśnie wspinał się po schodach, aby wejść do mieszkania jego, Zayna i Oli’ego. Oddali już pieniądze Simonowi, więc z tej strony nic im nie groziło, chyba, z tym dziadem to nigdy nie wiadomo.

Jednak gdy otworzył drzwi znalazł Zayna całującego się z Gigi przed otwartą walizką.

\- Co do chuja?

\- O cześć, Lou - powiedział Zayn. - Pogadalibyśmy trochę, ale za pół godziny mamy helikopter do Nowego Jorku, więc sam rozumiesz. - Mulat dopiął walizkę.

\- Ale… - wyjąkał Louis. - Przecież mieliśmy razem wyjechać na Hawaje…

\- Ech, Gigi, pójdziesz już po taksówkę - westchnął Zayn.

\- Jasne - powiedziała i spojrzała Louisowi prosto w oczy. Szatyn wciąż nie wiedział jak ktokolwiek nie boi się przebywać z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu.

\- Słuchaj, tak mieliśmy razem wyjechać, jako para, ale tak jakby ja jestem z Gigi. I nie patrz na mnie z miną zbitego psa, nawet nie zauważyłeś, kiedy nasz związek się rozpadł, bo całym twoim światem był Harry. Chyba ktoś tutaj się za bardzo w robotę zaangażował - prychnął. - Poza tym gdybyś wiedział jakie ona rzeczy wyprawia w łóżku. - Zayn chwycił rączkę walizki i klepnął Louisa po ramieniu. - Nara.

~*~

Louis siedział na fotelu i rozmyślał nad sensem swojego istnienia. Jak Zayn mógł mu coś takiego zrobić? Przecież go kochał, prawda? Chociaż Louis sam już nie wie czy kiedykolwiek kochał Zayna. Może był z nim tylko z przyzwyczajenia, z wygody albo dlatego, że to dzięki niemu zarobił swoje pierwsze pieniądze po tym jak uciekł z domu.

Nie zrozumcie go źle, nie chciał tego robić, ale po tym jak jego mama wyszła po raz trzeci za mąż i urodziła kolejne bliźniaki, czuł że jest tylko ciężarem. A potem nawet, gdyby chciał odnowić z nimi kontakty było to niemożliwie, ze względu na ich bezpieczeństwo. Nawet nie mógł się pojawić na pogrzebie swojej własnej mamy, którą przecież tak bardzo kochał.

Jednak z Harrym było inaczej. Nie żyli w strachu, nie przeprowadzali się co chwilę. I mimo wszystko to z Harrym było prawdziwe, ponieważ brunet kochał szatyna, było to widać w jego błyszczących oczach jak i w jego szerokim uśmiechu i jeśli Louis miałby być szczery on również gdzieś po drodze zakochał się w tym mężczyźnie.

Chociaż to i tak niczego nie zmieniało, ponieważ nawet, gdyby chciał nie mógłby być z Harrym, nie po tym jak go tak bardzo okłamał i oszukał.

Teraz został sam, bez Harry’ego, bez Zayna, bez…

Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Oli? - Wychlipał Louis.

\- Hej, Lou - powiedział i usiadł w fotelu na przeciwko.

\- Nie wyleciałeś z Zaynem?

\- Nie no co ty, byłem tylko po kawę - odrzekł.

\- Frappuccino z mleczkiem kokosowym? - Zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Frappuccino z mleczkiem kokosowym - odpowiedział Oli.

I cóż, może ten dzień jednak nie będzie taki tragiczny?

~*~

\- A więc William Deakin tak naprawdę nazywa się… Louis Tomlinson i jest brytyjczykiem - powiedział Niall. - Niestety to jedyna informacja jaką udało mi się znaleźć. - Koleś praktycznie nie istnieje w sieci, nawet nie jest ścigany przez policję, można się jedynie domyślać za co jest odpowiedzialny. A wiadomo jeszcze, że ma partnerów, jednak nie wiem jak oni się nazywają. Może zdjęci ci coś pomoże - zwrócił się do Harry’ego.

\- Hmm, tego mulata, nie kojarzę - powiedział Harry. Ale ten rudy, to Oli, znaczy przedstawił się jako kierowca Williama, to znaczy Louisa. - Daj mi to na chwilę.

Harry usiadł za biurkiem Nialla i wyszukał twarz Oli’ego na lokalnych kamerach. Okazuje się, że niemal każdego dnia i wychodzi do Starbucks’a po kawę, a następnie udaje się z powrotem do tego samego budynku. Harry szybko napisał sobie adres i postanowił, że jutro uda się tam z wizytą.

~*~

Harry stał właśnie przed budynkiem, w którym powinien być William… cholera, Louis. No nie ważne. Wszedł ostrożnie na drugie piętro, przynajmniej to stamtąd wychodził Oli jakieś 10 minut temu.

Wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał ostrożnie do drzwi.

\- Oli, do jasnej cholery, jak zapomniałeś czego to wejdź, przecież drzwi są otwarte. - I, kurczę, to naprawdę on.

Harry pociągnął za klamkę i zobaczył Louisa klęczącego przed zestawem strzykawek. Rękawy jego swetra było wysoko podciągnięte i…

\- Chwila, czy to mój sweter? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Ha… Harry?

I cóż, Harry musiał przyznać, że z przodu Louis wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Miał podkrążone oczy i ulizane włosy.

\- Tak, to twój sweter - powiedział i opuścić rękawy, lekko się nimi bawiąc. - Przyszedłeś po to by mnie zamknąć? - Zapytał i wyprostował swoje nadgarstki, jakby wystawiając je do skucia.

\- Jestem tutaj prywatnie - powiedział i sięgnął sobie krzesło.

\- Och - wydukał szatyn. - Ja… przepraszam, po prostu ja… musieliśmy oddać im pieniądze… i to ja wpadłem na ten pomysł…, ale nie wiedziałem, że ja, że ty… że sięwtobiezakocham!

\- Możesz powtórzyć to ostatnie?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że się w tobie zakocham! - Powtórzył Louis już pewnie.

\- Ha ha ha - Harry zaczął się śmiać. - To twoja kolejna gra, tak? Jeszcze ci mało?! - Wstał i rzucił krzesłem o ścianę. - Dlaczego nie wydrzeć mu wszystkiego?!

\- Nie, Harry, to nie tak - powiedział Louis, wstając. Został jednak w miejscu, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej rozjuszać Harry’ego. - Uwierz mi, że gdybym nie musiał to bym tego nie zrobił. I mówię, prawdę, ale wiem, że nie chcesz mnie znać, masz do tego pełne prawo. Możesz mnie aresztować, możesz mnie uderzyć, obrazić, wyżyć, proszę bardzo. Zasługuję na to - powiedział i spuścił głowę.

\- Po pierwsze nigdy nie chciałem, nie chcę i raczej nie będe chciał cię uderzyć - odpowiedział stanowczo Harry. - A po drugie, nie mogę cię aresztować bez dowodów, a oboje wiemy, że ich nie mam, to są tylko poszlaki, którymi niczego ci nie udowodnię.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, obydwoje nie wiedzieli co jeszcze powiedzieć.

W końcu Harry odezwał się jako pierwszy. - Chyba ci w czymś przerwałem, więc lepiej już pójdę. - Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na strzykawki i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Rzecz w tym, że już nie biorę - powiedział cicho Louis.

\- Co tam znowu mamroczesz?

\- Chciałem wziąć, kiedyś byłem pod wpływem cały czas, ale musiałem się ogarnąć, żeby mój plan się udał… i teraz od dwóch godzin stoję nad tymi strzykawkami i nie mogę…, bo tak naprawdę nie chcę tego robić. - Louis poczuł nagły przypływ odwagi i podszedł do Harry’ego. - Bo to ciebie chcę. Ty pomogłeś mi to rzucić, pomogłeś mi zrozumieć, że to co robiłem nie było dobre, pomogłeś mi zrozumieć, że nic tak naprawdę nie czuję do Zayna, że byłem tylko marionetką w jego rękach, której się pozbył, kiedy tylko przestała mu być potrzebna. Pokazałeś mi za to co to znaczy kochać, troszczyć i to zupełnie bezinteresownie. Chciałbym ci za to podziękować.

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć, był w szoku, jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszał od kogoś czegoś tak szczerego. Wie, że Louis go oszukał, ale z drugiej strony przeszedł w tym czasie taką przemianę i to wszystko niby dzięki niemu?

Wyłączając już całkowicie rozum Harry rzucił się na Louisa i zaczął go namiętnie całować.

~*~

\- I co teraz? - Zapytał Sophie Harry’ego, po tym jak ten opowiedział jej całe wczorajsze zdarzenie u Louisa.

\- Hmm, chyba damy sobie szansę? Ale wszystko od początku, żadnych zaręczyn, mieszkania razem czy planowania ślubu, musi się postarać, aby odzyskać moje zaufanie - wyznał brunet. - A co z tobą i Liamem, jest jeszcze jakaś szansa?

\- Cóż, dowiedziałam się, że ta kobieta, z którą mnie zdradzał zaszła w ciążę, a on ją rzucił, bo stwierdził, że nie jest gotowy na ojcostwo.

Całej tej rozmowie przysłuchiwał się Niall.

‘Chwila, chwila, to znaczy, że Liam zdradzał Sophie z kimś innym, z jakąś dziewczyną? Czyli nic z nim nie zrobiłem, tak? O mój, Boże, to wspaniale.’

\- No to skoro wszyscy jesteśmy szczęśliwi, to zapraszam was wieczorem na drinki, ja stawiam!


End file.
